custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Coska Nui Archives
The Coska Archives is the biggest collection of information on the known BIONICLE Planet. It was founded originally on Bio-Land but had to be moved somewhere else due to massive cave-ins that were a major threat to it on Bio-Land. History Bio-Land National Archives The Archives were founded a very long time ago near the Tohunga Village because the founding Archivists knew that the Tohunga were smart and would be able to keep any evil away from their territory. The Archivists began by writing the early history of Bio-Land that they knew and thus back then it was known as the Bio-Land National Archives. The archivists expanded their knowledge on every last part of Bio-Land to include geographic maps, stories and ancient poems, quotes, books, and folk tales. The B.L.N.A. quickly became the one-stop place for information on almost everything that had to do with Bio-Land. Then, one of the chief archivists had an idea: why stop there? International Archives The chief archivist decided that he would expand the genre of knowledge to include every known island. Huge sections were immediately put into construction, and when the construction was finished, every known island had its own section of Locations Wing. However, Bio-Land had its own wing do to the sheer amount of information it included, so it remained the largest of the wings. But soon more and more islands had to be incorporated into the archives, until, the ceilings gave in. A massive effort began to restore the I.A., but there was no way they would be able to utilize the the space near the Tohunga Village anymore.So, they moved. Coska Nui Archives The chief archivist then heard of an island north of Bio-Land that had just been discovered. A fully-functioning colony had been established, so the chief decided that they would probably be selling large lots of land there. So, another huge effort began to move the entire archives to Coska Nui. When everything had been moved and accounted for, the chief began a construction project to utilize the massive caves beneath the volcanic island. The chief soon discovered he had made the right choice: the caverns below this island turned out to be much larger than the I.A.'s former site. In fact, the caves seemed to extend farther than even the surface area of the island itself. He then renamed the I.A. to become the Coska Nui Archives (or C.N.A.). Recent Times The C.N.A. remains the largest archives on the BIONICLE Planet to this day. Map Key # = Main entrance (from a hole in the side of the volcano at Coska Nui), information kiosk # = Bio-Land Wing # = Species Wing # = Locations Wing # = Famous/Legendary Objects Wing # = Famous People/Characters Wing # = War/Battles Wing # = Archive History Wing # = Under construction area (to be Sciences Wing) # = Astronomy/Astrology Wing # = Sports/Games Wing # = Great Archival Library # = Administrative Offices (below main floor) Trivia *One might say that Custom Bionicles is the C.N.A. since they both contain volumes of quotes,stories,maps of islands, biographies, biological profiles, blogs, geographical profiles, and much more. Category:Locations Category:User:The Oracle23